Alexander Knight
Alexander Knight (better known by the name crazE) is a slightly-eccentric member of the Cult of Ustream. Appearance CrazE stands at 6' exactly, having dark brown hair (usually close-cropped, however he occasionally grows it out slightly. When he does, it looks slightly unkempt, and yet in a charming manner that fits) and hazel eyes that seem to switch from mostly brown to mostly green. He has a lean figure, having a lot of tone and slight muscle build, however not so much that he become Arnold-size. His usual casual attire consists of a white T- with a verdant green E insignia upon the center of his torso, comfortable blue jeans and thin black Converse shoes. For special occasions or to look classy, he sports a golden colored T- with an emerald-colored E insignia upon it, dark blue tight jeans, and gold-lined black Converse. He also adorns his head with a black fedora, a small golden buckle on the left side. Personality CrazE is a very fun-loving, kooky person, having a boyish attitude and a consistent upward spirit. He is usually found being hyper, performing strange actions or doing unorthodox activities, such as stuffing a toaster with pickles. His whacky and insane attitude detours some, but once you look past the crazy part of him, you'll find a loving, caring, happy and high-spirited person who has the intelligence no one would ever guess from his insane behavior. When one looks deep into him as his past, one will find that he isn't the happy person he plays off all the time.... Allies Fighting Style CrazE has no true tactic, going completely on improvisation. Having a quick mind and a high attitude, it seems that's all he really needs to face foes. Powers *'Randomness': Uncovered on his days on Earth, crazE has found the power of Randomness. CrazE can conjure anything to his will or when in need; however, whatever appears is completely random. A risky power, but tactful for one who can improvise upon demand. *'Explosions': CrazE, as a fetus within his mother, had his genetics altered ever so slightly that his being became... explosive. CrazE's skin is highly explosive, set off by a signal from the mind that causes the chemical reaction of each tiny cell to combust with a high amount of energy. His skin, once exploding, will instantly regenerate with new layers. As to how his clothing stays on after the explosion, no one knows. Over time of using and his body slowly adapting with explosions, crazE has been able to perform more powerful and complex explosive techniques, including being able to set off the power of the sun, known as "Fission" form. *'Teleportation': One day in the world, crazE stumbled upon a rock out of nowhere, probably the most ridiculous thing to hear. However, the rock itself glowed and shifted consistently, a strange energy about it. Upon picking it up, crazE's form glowed with the same energy, and in moments the stone disappeared into his form. Next thing you know, crazE disappeared in a blue flash, reappearing atop HQ albeit to him being miles from it. CrazE still attempts to figure out why or how, but thanks to the strange occurrence of this stone, his body can warp to any one place. However, his power of randomness seems to meddle with the power itself, giving a risk to the power for crazE. Abilities *'Explosive-proof': crazE's skeletal structure, muscles, organs, and all other vital parts of his body are very dense and anti-flammable and shock-proof, giving defense to crazE's own explosions and other explosions/pressure waves around him. Organs sensitive to pressure (ears, eyes, etc.) also have a powerful defense, having a slightly different structure to be able to take the punishment of crazE's defense system. *'Mind of a Scientist': CrazE, coming from a great line of revolutionaries, has an advanced and quick mind compared to most other humans, even if he never usually shows it. Equipment *'Void': CrazE has in his possession what is known as a "void", a small pouch known to contain a highly condensed dimension into the small red bag. It is held closed and prevented from being obliterated by the much larger and free dimension of which this universe is by a thick golden rope, its properties unknown. The red velvet-like pouch's properties are also unknown, also as to how this magical item has come into existence. Strengths and Immunities CrazE's main strength is adaptation and improvisation. He can perform quick-thinking actions on demand and provide problem-solving skills in moments. His natural defense system of exploding is also a powerful asset when there's nothing left to use. Weaknesses and Fears CrazE's power of randomness has the biggest drawback of not providing the necessary tool for a situation. Even though it is useful in the case that crazE may call upon anything to aid him, that "anything" is very loose in what can appear, and may turn the battle against him completely. CrazE also displays his lack of true caring in a battle, stuck in a still-kooky and happy bliss during battle (unless however, people he cares and loves become threatened), which is a truly bad tactic in battle and leaves crazE in a sense virtually wide open for quick precision strikes. Relationships CrazE, being one of the original members of the Cult when it began, has become friends with all (debatable with Giga). However, sometime ago, crazE had grown feelings toward the sky serpent known as Starr, beginning to show his interest toward her more and more, and soon enough they were found coupled. What came off as a shock to all, not two weeks barely starting a relationship together, Starr produced a sky serpent egg, implying that their passions had grown great during the relationship and overcame them. A very quick kick into a much deeper relation, both crazE and Starr (after many fights, arguments, and conflicts) decided it best that they keep the egg and tend for it between another, however unexpected it was. A few weeks later, cracking was heard, and not one, but two small serpents revealed themselves- twins. The joyful happening then completely bonded the two, now closer than before caring for their two little children. With other relations, crazE and the enigmatic Shadow seem to have known each other before the cult's existence, shown by their meeting together after the Diclonius appeared at HQ with a severely wounded Espira. Since then, their meetings seemed to dwindle as Shadow began socializing with the other cultists. History CrazE's past isn't really known to the cult. However, what IS known so far is that his older brother is dead and left behind a massive amount of riches and a research corporation known as "crazEcorp" (named after the family name), of which is still running and researching, and that a dark machine known as the Black Assassin had been hunting down and killing his family lineage, him and his cousin Valerie as far as he knows being the only family left of his heritage. To those who wish to know more, hopefully he will shed more light. However, whenever he does, his personality completely changes to that of a dark figure, a deep and sorrowful spirit. The transition causes him to avoid ever speaking about his past. Quotes *"How could you forget THAT? We did like, 23 moves." - crazE, to Starr after an eventful night. Trivia Category:Members Category:Humans